Dragones
by LunaHermosa
Summary: ¿Crees en los Dragones? y si no es así ¿que aria si te digo que si existan? y ademas de que estos necesitan de tu ayuda para salvar a su mundo y especie. cinco chicas y amiga aran todo por ayudar a sus nuevos amigos ¿estarán dispuesto a ayudar?. estarán Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin, Lysandro y Armin junto con su gemelos Alexi necesito OC.
1. Cap 1:¿crees en los Dragones?

**Hola se que tengo que actualizar mis demás historia pero esto se me presento en un sueño que no me pude resistir al escribirlo y hacerlo un fic, solo espero que sea de su agrado tanto como ami me gusto escribirlo.**

* * *

><p>Dragones.<p>

Capitulo 1: ¿crees en los Dragones?

Narra Rous.

Soy Rous, y tengo 15 años, mi pelo es largo de color marón y mis ojos son de un verde profundo, soy una chica muy callada, nunca digo que realmente quiero decir, por lo que mucho me juzgan antes de conocer, diciendo que soy una antisocial, eso no me molesta porque yo ya soy así, pero si me conocieran, se darían cuenta de lo buena amiga que puedo llegar hacer.

Me encontraba en la plaza comiendo unos helados con mi mejor amiga Isabel, el día era perfecto con algo de calor, lo que decidimos salir a pasear.

Isabel: entonces, ¿qué vas a ser?

Rous: ¿a qué te refieres?

Isabel: si, me contaste que León se te declaro ¿Qué aras?

Rous: sabes que a mí no me interesa de esa forma, no estoy interesada en estos momentos en salir con chicos, así que lo rechace

Isabel: lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Rous: lo sé, ahora cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué aremos ahora? no quiero irme a casa todavía

Isabel: ¿el prometido de tu madre viene a tu casa otras ves?

Rous: ya me conoces

Isabel: de acuerdo ¿Qué te parece si?...

Justo cuando Isabel me estaba por decir su idea, el cielo se puso muy extraño.

Isabel: ¿Qué está pasando?

Rous: no lo sé, de repente las nubes se tiñeron de negro

Isabel: ¿acaso se vendrá una tormenta?

Rous: solo hay algo de viento, pero no veo que allá truenos

Justo cuando miro el cielo, me doy cuenta de unos ojos, y al observarlo más de cerca, unas cabezas de dragones salen de esa nube negra, eran cinco cabeza pero solo una me miraba detenidamente, era un dragón dorado, quería mirar a sus ojos pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera, pero así como comenzó se detuvo y los dragones desaparecieron de la nada.

Rous: tú… ¿viste lo que yo vi?

Isabel: ¿si viste a un dragón? Si

Rous: eran cinco en total, pero el Dragón de color dorado me llámame la atención como…

Isabel: si te mirara atentamente, a mi me paso lo mismo solo con uno de color rojo, quería mirar a sus ojos pero o me atreví

Rous: yo igual, pero creo que somos los único que los vieron

Isabel: eso parece…

Mire a mi alrededor, y la gente que se encontraba ahí actuaba normal como si daba hubiera pasado, eso sí que era extraño.

Isabel: me pregunto, ¿los otros tres a quienes miraron?

Rous: es verdad…

* * *

><p>Más tarde en casa de Rous.<p>

-qué bueno que llegas

Rous: ah eres tú, ¿y mi madre?

-salió ase un minuto, ya que yo quiera hablar contigo en privado

Rous: lástima que yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted, me iré a mi cuarto

-tú no te iras de aquí ¿tú los viste no es así?

Aquel sujeto me tomo del brazo impidiéndome que me fuera, algo me dice que él sabe de los Dragones, será mejor que finja no saber nada al respecto.

Rous: no se dé que me estas ablando

-¿con que no sabes?

Saca una botella extraña, pero pequeña de su bolcillo con la única mano libre, claro aún seguía agarrándome con fuerza de mi brazo, al ver aquel líquido viscoso creí que era miel, pero al verlo a la cara sonreía de una forma extraña.

-esto me dirá si los viste o no…

Abrió esa pequeña botella y me puso una gota de esa cosa extraña en la palma de mi mano, no sé porque pero sentía picazón en los ojos y al serrarlo por instinto, pude ver un lugar más que hermosa, que con las palabra no bastaba para describir ese hermoso paisaje, pero al mirar detenidamente vi que muchas de sus flores eran de oro puso y sus cascada las cual tendrían que ser agua cristalina era ese mismo liquido que me puso en mi mano, hasta que después abrí mis ojos.

-lo sabia tu los viste, viste a los Dragones de los elementos

Rous: ¿Dragones de los elementos?

-eso Dragones protegen una extraño mundo desconocido por el hombre, ¿te abras dado cuenta del oro, las gemas el rubí? Cualquiera que encuentre ese mundo se aria asquerosamente rico, pero no cualquiera puede ver a esos malditos Dragones, pero tu ¿los viste? Estoy seguro, y te abras dado cuenta de la cascada de oro, es este mismo liquido, fue lo único que me pude trae de ese mundo, pero yo quiero más, mucho mas

Rous

Ya me estaba asustando, la mirada de aquel sujeto me daba escalofríos, se notaba que era capaz de matar a una persona solo por un poco de oro, justo cuando creí que algo malo me iba a pasar llego mi madre.

-Rous querida me puedes ayudar con las compras

Rous: lo siento pero me tengo que ir

-Rous ¿A dónde vas a esta hora de la noche?

Salí de mi casa, tenía que hacerlo y me fui directo a la casa de Isabel, tenía que contarle a alguien y más porque ella debe de saberlo.

Al momento de doblar la esquine veo a mi amiga forcejando con unos desconocidos.

Rous: ¡Isabel!

Isabel: ¡Rous!

Entre tres hombre trataba de meter a Isabel a un auto

Mujer: ella también vio a esos Dragones tráiganla

La mujer que iba con eso sujetos parecí que también sabia de la existencia de los Dragones, no sabía que hacer no quería irme de ahí y dejar a Isabel con ello, es mi amiga.

Rous: maldición ¿Qué hago?

Justo cuando creí que nada nos salvaría, un extraño rayo cayó cerca de esos sujetos impidiéndole que se acercaran a mí.

Rous: ¿Qué paso?

Mujer: idiotas, solo déjenla con esta otra chica nos bastara

Rous: ¡Isabel! Maldición ¿Qué hago? Se llevaran a mi amiga

Cuando creí que se llevarían a Isabel, un muro de fuego se apareció de la nada, separando a Isabel de esos hombre, parecía que el fuego impedía que se acercaran a ella, como protegiéndola lo raro es que no la quemaba, pero si a ellos.

Mujer: maldición, esto no se quedara así, tarde o temprano me guiaran a la tierra de los Dragones

Aquello extraños sujetos con la mujer se fueron, al igual que el muro de fuego que rodeada a Isabel.

Rous: Isabel, ¿estás bien?

Isabel: si gracias Rous

Rous: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Isabel: cuando venia para mi casa, ese auto negro freno de repente frente de mi, la mujer fue la primera en salir del auto.

* * *

><p>Flash back.<p>

Mujer: por fin te encuentro…

Isabel: ¿Quién eres?

Mujer: eso no importa, lo que si importa es que tú los ellas visto

Isabel: ¿de qué me habla?

Mujer: no te hagas la desentendida, se perfectamente que tu viste a los Dragones de los elementos

Isabel: ¿Dragones de los elementos? "se referirá a los Dragones que vimos Rous y Yo en el parque"

Mujer: si, los que viste con tu amiga y para seccionarme de que es correcto, sosténganla

Del mismo auto salen tres hombres los cuales dos de ello me tiene del brazo.

Mujer: esto me ayudara

Vi como esa mujer saca una botella de su bolso la cual era una botella muy pequeña, al ponerme ese extraño liquido de color rojo, mis ojo empiezan a picarme que los seré y al hacerlo me encuentro en un lugar más que hermosa, ere el paisaje de un manzanero, pero me di cuenta de que las manzana no eren manzanas comunes esta eran… ¿rubí?, hasta que abrí de nuevo mis ojos.

Mujer: lo sabía, tú los viste, ese es el mundo donde viven los Dragones, y este líquido es Rubí puro, fue lo único que me pude trae de ese mundo y tú me ayudara a traerme más, mucho más tesoros de ese lugar

Isabel: usted está loca, ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

Mujer: fácil, los Dragones son listos solo se dejan ves por cinco chicas, si puedo juntar a las cinco un portal se abrirá y me llevaran a ese lugar lo cual me ara asquerosamente rica

Isabel: ¿cinco? Entonces Rous…

Rous: ¡Isabel!

Isabel: ¿Qué? No, no te acerque… ¡Rous!

Mujer: ¡ella también vio a uno de esos Dragones, vallan por ella!

Fin del flash back.

* * *

><p>Isabel: Eso fue lo que paso<p>

Rous: ¿cinco? Ósea que los otro tres Dragones

Isabel: puede ser… ¿a ti no te paso nada?

Rous: si, con el prometido de mi madre, al parecer también sabe de los Dragones, solo que él me mostro oro puro y yo no vi manzanas de rubí, sino flores de oro

Isabel: Rous, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y si las otras tres chicas que vieron los Dragones les paso lo mismo que a mí? ¿Y si les pasó algo malo?

Rous: eso no lo sabemos, ni siquiera sabemos por qué nosotras, porque esos Dragones nos eligieron

Isabel: ¿entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

Rous: tenemos que buscar a las otras tres y advertirle del peligro y después veremos lo otro

Isabel: es verdad, solo espero que nos crean…

No muy lejos de ahí.

Mujer: se te escapo tu chicas, ¿no es así?

Hombre: descuida, no irán muy lejos, aun así tenemos que buscar a las otras tres

Mujer: descuida, ya se están encargando de eso

Hombre: esperemos que tengan más suerte que nosotros

Mujer: descuida, si eso llegara a pasar ya tengo un plan de respaldo

Hombre: mas te vale, recuerda que ellas son nuestras únicas llaves para asereno rico

Mujer: descuida, déjalo en mis manos

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien asta ahí llegue, ¿que les pareció? necesito participante, si quieren estar dejen sus ficha las estaré esperando. Solo necesito tres chicas.<strong>

**Nombre:**

**Edad: (del 15 al 18)**

**características**** ficticias: (pelo, ojo, ect)**

**Personalidad: **

**Chico: (Natahaniel y Castiel esta ocupados)**

**Extras: si quieren agregar algo estoy abierta a ****sugerencias**

**Creo que eso es todo a y dejenmen sus opiniones respecto a esto si eso es todo gracia y asta la proxima.**


	2. AVISO

**Hola a todas mis lindas lectoras estoy muy feliz y a la ves triste porque solo nesecitava tres chicas jamas creí que muchas participarían por lo que decidí no dejar a fuera a ninguna pero primero diré las fochas ganadoras de las tres chicas que vieron a los Dragones y ellas son:**

Yuui Kuroyume

Nombre:Hotaru Yuuki

Edad:16 años

Caracteristicas fisicas:es de piel clara como la porcelana mide 1.66,su cabello es de color negro con reflejos violeta largo y lasio hasta debajo de los hombros y sus ojos son de color miel avellana tiene un tatuaje de una estrela entrelazada con una luna en su brazo iazquierdo,no es plana pero tampoco es muy exsuberante sus ropas son oscuras totalmente siempre viste de negro,morado o tuerquesa usualmente faldas y vestidos con encajes sensillos usualmente no se siente comoda con los pantalones

Personalidad:es una chica muy seria,reservada,muy formal,asi como muy solitaria y timida sobretodo con los desconocidos pero con las personas que son muy cercanos a ella se muestra como realmente es una chica muy tierna,comprensiva aunque aun asi timida siempre acompañara asus amigas en sus locuras ya que ella quiere y cuida mucho alas personas que estima y aprecia tanto que incluso si quieren dañar alas personas que quiere se mostrara sumamente seria,fria y untanto cruel,ama la musica por lo que aun con su timides adora cantar tiene una voz estupenda y componer cansiones siempre la veras escribiendo sus letras tambien le encantan los conejos y los gatos ya que siempre los rescata sobre todo alos pequeños lo mismo pasa con los niños ya que siempre los ayudara tambien adora cocinar y tocar el violin tambien es muy romantica y soñadora,por lo que tambien le encanta leer historias de misterios policiacos,comedias y romance tambien es muy buena pintando y dibujando tambien adora el anime y los videojuegos por completo

Chico:Lysandro (te quedaste con el victoriano)

yuckari

Nombre:karly kristen

edad: 17 años

Carasteristicas y personalidad: es una chica no muy alta ni muy baja, tiene cabello morado y ojos grises, piel blanca su personalidad es alegre y fria cuando es nesesario le gusta hacer bromas y ayudar es algo torpe en cuestion de amor y sus tema

chico : kentin. (estas con el militar)

anti456

Nombre : Lylian Towshed

Edad : 16

Características físicas : Tiene el cabello muy largo, color negro , y unos ojos ámbar , no es muy alta xD pero tampoco plana! Todo lo contrario .3.

Personalidad : Es una chica inocente , tierna y dulce , aunque al principio sea muy callada, siempre esta en su mundo y no le preste atención a la gente, es muy curiosa por lo que siempre se mete en problemas :p y rebelde nunca hace caso al menos que este de acuerdo! Aunque es muy inteligente , siempre confía en las personas equivocadas y termina lastimada ( por eso es una tsundre .3. )

Chico : Armin! (felicidades te quedaste con el gamer)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como ya dije no quiero dejar a nadie fuera por lo que decidí que las de mas chicas serán aprendices de dragones osea que ellas serán Dragones y aquí les diré quienes son sus maestros<strong>

Black Ross

Nombre: Jhoselyn

Edad:15

Caracteristicas Fisicas: Cabello largo hasta el suelo, de color cafe caramelo, sus ojos son cafe oro, su piel es blanca como la nieve, es baja, usa ropas de color rojo o negros, no es plana, tiene el tatuaje de Assassins Creed en su brazo.

Personaidad: Es seria, y un poquito fria, pero en el fondo es tierna, a pesar de su estatura, es muy agil y muy fuerte, sabe combate mano a mano, aunque a veces la vencen, se pone de mal humor cuando se burla de su estatura, lo demas es un poco alegre, ama los videojuegos en secreto, tiene una PSP, que siempre la utiliza.

Aprendis del Dragon del viento Armin

Fatima Andrade

Nombre: Samantha Collins

Edad: 16 años

características ficticias: Mide 1.61, su cabello es rubio pero lo tiñe de violeta, sus ojos son grices, su fisico no es para llamarla plana, pero tampoco muy exagerada

Personalidad: Es alegre y optimista, algunas veces llega a ser infantil, pero sabe cuando tomar la situacion enserio y ser seria

Aprendis del Dragon de la naturaleza kentin

Selegna Sorensic

Nombre: Bastet Kane

Edad: 15

Caracteristicas Ficticias:Tiene cabello corto color negro, ojos rojos que muchos creen que son pupilentes pero son naturales, es plana, mide 1.50, normalmente se viste con blusas de manga larga y shorts.

Personalidad: Es una chica de apariencia seria y tranquila pero cuando esta con sus amigos saca su caracter divertido, le gusta mucho leer sobre todo historias de ficcion, le gusta hacer bromas tanto pesadas como blancas.

Aprendis del Dragon del Trueno Nathaniel

.yui21

Nombre: Sasha Garcia

Edad: 18

Caracteristicas Ficiticias: Su pelo es negro hasta la cintura, Sus ojos son azul mar, Mide 1.53, Su tez es blanca como la nieve, Por lo que odia el sol

Personalidad: Aunque es "Tierna" en el sentido de su aspecto, Es todo lo contrario, Es muy bromista, Es tambien algo pervertida, Cuando ve que hay "Quimica" dice: "Vayanse a un motel", Con sus amigas es seria pero si le dicen algo de ¡Tenemos que hacer una broma! corre XD

Chico: Alexi y seras su aprendis del Dragon del agua

TatiaOtaku

Nombre: Kyoya Mike.

Edad: 17.

Características Físicas: De estatura promedio, con un cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura menuda, pecho redondo y firme, los hombros pequeños y delicados y la cintura estrecha en conjunto con las anchas caderas, de rasgos aristócratas, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y rosada, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rosado chicle como una un algodón de azúcar, cayendo en cascada liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro,posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color semejante al del firmamento iluminados con una singular mirada soñadora y llena de misterios, la cual, al cambio de perspectiva se llena de luz; como si el universo o la misma galaxia se encontrara enjaulada en estos, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas, curvas y azabaches, manos delicadas con dedos largos y delgados de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre.

Personalidad: Reservada y esquiva, con un fuerte sentido competitivo, insegura y alguien a la cual su orgullo y principios le impiden rendirse en algo, un ser frió y algo distante de mente, siempre en otro mundo, desconfiada, codiciosa y rencorosa, también con su pisca de maldad y travesura en los ojos y la sonrisa, pero ello no es más que una fachada, es una buena persona, soñadora y divertida, conserva lo traviesa, contradictorio con su timidez algo innata, aprecia mucho a las personas que atraviesan su coraza, y una vez les deja un lugar en su corazón se abrirá como una flor en primavera, poniéndolos a ellos antes que a ella misma, protegiéndolos con garras y dientes, inclusive portándose como un lobo con su manada, siendo explosiva, temperamental, impulsiva, con la furia refulgiendo en los ojos y la expresión en general cuando alguien osa lastimar a sus más allegados.

Aprendis del Dragon del Hielo Lysandro

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿que les párese? si quieren que arregle algo avisen me y tratare de ver que puedo aser, es lo que me salio como dije no quería dejar a nadie fuer de esto<strong>

**Eso es todo tratare de actualizar este y mis demás Fic (espero XD)**

**BESO Y ABRASO PSICOLÓGICOS PARA TODAS ADIÓS!**


	3. capitulo 2: la tierra de los Dragones

Capitulo 2: La tierra de los Dragones.

Rous.

Rous: ¿Dónde estoy? (me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, pero algo en mi sabia donde estaba)

-¡Hermana!...

Rous: (al girarme veo a mi hermano mayor parado frente a mí, que lo único que hago es corres tras de él, solo que no avanzaba como tendría que ser) ¡hermano! (solo podía gritar al ver como mi hermano se alejaba, mas y mas) ¡hermano!

(Suena un despertador)

Rous: "me desperté de golpe sentada en mí cama, sudando frió y recordando el sueño que tuve"

Rous: hermano, ya han pasado 3 años desde tu desapareció, me pregunto ¿donde estarás?...

En la tierra de los Dragones.

Castiel: ¡¿estás loco idiota!? Según los viejos esos se hace coda 10 años y solo ah pasado 3

Nathaniel: sé que hay que esperar cada 10 años pero entiéndelo esto es una emergencia

Lysandro: Nathaniel tiene razón, si no asemos algo, este mundo y el otro desaprensaran

Armin: no hay opción, ahora toca traer chicas ¿no?

Kentin: si, solo espero que nos puedan ayudar y que no cometan el mismo error que nosotros al momento de ver a los Dragones

Jhoselyn: esperemos que no pase así…

Todos: ¡princesa!

Jhoselyn: las aprendices siguen siendo inexpertas, esperemos que no pase lo que ustedes les pasaron…

Castiel: oye tabla ¿qué crees que hace? Se supone que tienes que estas en el castillo con tu prometido Dimitri

Jhoselyn: en primero solo estamos comprometidos todavía no me eh casado y en segunda si se supone que seré la próxima heredera al trono tengo que saber que sucede en mi reino y además mi hermana Rosalya ¡LA REYNA! me ah dado su permiso

Castiel: ¡muy bien pero no grites! Y trata de no estorbes tabla

Jhoselyn: que grosero…

Lysandro: muy bien formemos un círculo y que cada quien elija a su chica para traerla

Todos: ¡sí!

En la tierra con Rous.

Me dirigía al instituto junto con Isabel mientras le contaba sobre el extraño sueño que tuve anoche.

Isabel: ¿soñaste con tu hermano mayor?

Rous: si, lo vengo soñando dese ese día de… "susurro" ya sabes los Dragones…

Isabel: pero, ¿tu hermano no avía desaparecido hace tres año? ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con eso?

Rous: ¿te refieres con la desaparición de mi hermano y lo que vimos?

Isabel: pues, tú misma lo dijiste que desde que vimos "eso" lo sueñas diario a tu hermano

Rous: puede ser, pero ahora será mejor ocuparnos de otra cosa, como ¿Quiénes son las otras tres? ¿No lo crees?

Isabel: está bien… (Solo di que no quieres hablas de ello y listo Rous) pero hay algo que no me queda claro

Rous: ¿Qué es?

Isabel: él prometido de tu madre y la mujer que me quería llevar, ¿Cómo supieron que nosotras vimos "eso" a simple vista?

Rous: aparte de los frascos raros que portaban cada uno pero de color diferente, no se me ocurre nada más

Isabel: en sima ya se terminaron la semana de vacaciones que teníamos y con las clases se nos hará difícil buscar a las otra tres

Rous: es verdad, es pera cambiemos de conversación que ahí vienen las otras

Isabel: ok

Yuuki: buenos días ¿Cómo durmieron hoy chicas?

Rous: buenos días Yuuki (se los voy a presentar ella es mi amiga del colegio Holaro Yuuki, pero a mí me gusta más decirle Yuuki, tiene 16 año, es de piel blanca como la porcelana, mide 1,66, su cabello es negro con reflejos violeta largo y lacio asta por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos sos de color mil avellana, tiene un tatuaje de una estrella entrelazada con una luna en su brazo izquierdo. Es muy seria, reservada y muy formal, así como muy solitaria y tímida sobre todo con los desconocidos, pero en realidad es muy tierna y comprensible)

Karly: hola ¿Cómo pasaron sus semanas chicas?

Rous: bueno… (ella es Karly Kristen de 17 años es una chicas ni muy baja ni muy alta, tiene el cabello morado y ojos gris, y de piel blanca, es alegre y fría cuando se lo propones o es necesario, les gustan la bromas y ayudar, pero es torpe en cuestiones del amor)

Isabel: fue… bien

Lylian: después no contaremos que hicimos en esa semana si no nos apuramos se nos hará tarde

Rous: ¡Hola heredera! ¿Cuándo asumirás tu poder al trono?

Lylian: Rous, lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan antisocial

Rous: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Lylian: ¡pues tú empezaste!

Rous: ¡y lo terminare! (jajaja no me mates tenía ganas de hacer eso, ella es Lylian Towshed, tiene el cabello muy largo de color negro y ojos ámbar, no es muy alta ni muy baja, es una chica inocente, tierna y dulce, aunque al principio sea muy callada, siempre está en su mundo y no presta atención a la gente, es muy curiosa por lo que siempre termina metiéndose en problema. Rebelde nunca hace caso al menos que esté de acuerdo, a pesar de ser muy inteligente confía en las personas equivocadas por lo que termina lastimándose, costo poder llegar a ser buenas amigas, aunque parezcamos que paliamos es nuestra forma de saludarnos, ella a ser hija única de una familia adinerada mucho le cumplían sus capricho, ella odiaba eso por lo que se decidió mudarse sola a Francia)

Isabel: muy bien nos vamos

En el mundo de los Dragones.

Castiel el Dragón del fuego se encontraba en su territorio observando el huerto de manzanas de rubí teniendo la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Lysandro: con que aquí estabas…

Castiel: ¿Qué quieres Lysandro?

Lysandro: tú dime, desde que elegimos a las chicas para que nos ayudara has estado como en las nubes

Castiel: ¿Cómo tú?

Lysandro: solo dime, ¿Qué paso?

Castiel: no puedo engañarte, cuando decidimos ver abajo, elegí a la chica que creo que es la correcta, pero me di cuenta de la joven que la acompañaba se parresia tanto a ella…

Lysandro: ¿te refieres a tu prima hermana?

Castiel: somos primos de sangre, pero hermanos de corazón, ya han pasado 3 años desde ese día

Lysandro: ¿y crees que sea ella?

Castiel: me concentraba mas en la otra chica, la que elegí, además se encontraba de espalda por lo que no sabría decirte, aun si fuera ella no permitiré que mi hermana venga a parar a este mundo

Lysandro: si que la proteges

Castiel: cállate…

En la tierra, en uno de los salones de clase.

Isabel: "susurro" Rous ¿y si les preguntamos a ella si vieron eso?

Rous: "susurro" también me hice esa pregunta, pero no sé cómo sacar el tema en cuestión

Isabel: "susurro" ya veo…

Yuuki: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué susurran?

Rous: eh no por nada…

Karly: vamos somos amigas, podemos ayudar

Isabel: bueno…

Lylian: si no quieren decir nada está bien, ellas misma nos lo dirán cuando sea necesario, por cierto quería decirle sobre algo raro que me ocurrió cuando venía del centro comercial

Rous: ¿Qué paso?

Lylian: bueno cuando venía del centro comercias…

Flash back

Lylian: ya tengo lo necesario para un mes, será mejor irme para casa… pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué el cielo esta de color negro?

Mientras seguía mirando al cielo, de las nubes salieron unas cabezas de dragón, eran cinco en total, solo que uno me llamo la atención, el dragón era de color negro azulado como el zafiro, pero así como apareció se fueron junto con el fuerte viento que avía.

Fin del flash back

Lylian: eso fue lo que me paso, lo raro es que la mayoría de las personas no se percataron de lo que vi

Tanto Rous como Isabel se miraron entre sí.

Karly: a mí también me paso eso, solo que yo vi un Dragón verde esmeralda

Yuuki: yo, yo también vi uno de esos solo que el que me miraba era de un color plateado, como el diamante

Lylian: Qué extraño y ustedes dos ¿vieron eso?

Rous: bueno…

(Entra el profesor al aula)

Profesor: necesito a la cinco de sus estudiantes profesor Farreé

Farreé: de acuerdo, pero ¿a quién?

Profesor: a las señoritas, Yuuki, Karly, Lylian, Isabel y Rous

Farree: muy bien, chicas pueden salir del aula por favor

Isabel: está bien

Lylian: claro

Al momento de que las chicas se van junto a ese profeso, Rous se percata de algo raro.

Isabel: "susurro" Rous ¿te diste cuenta?

Rous: "susurro" tiene la misma botella que la mujer que te quería llevar y el prometido de mi madre

Isabel: "susurro" mira esta brillando al momento de acercarse a las chicas

Rous: "susurro" así fue que sabían de cómo fuimos las únicas que pudimos verlos

Isabel: "Susurro" si es así, tenemos que decirle a las chicas eh irnos de aquí

Rous: si

Profesor: muy bien aquí nadie nos interrumpirán

Yuuki: profeso, este no es el despacho de la directora ¿Por qué nos trajo hasta el gimnasio?

Profesor: para que nadie nos interrumpa, ustedes cinco me ayudaran a serme asquerosamente rico (toma del brazo a Yuuki)

Yuuki: ¡me lastima profesor!

Todas: ¡Yuuki!

Rous: suelta a Yuuki

Profesor: por supuesto que no, con una me basta para hacerme rico, pero si tengo a las cinco tendría todas las joyas de ese mundo

Lylian: ¿de que esta ablando?

Karly: está completa mente loco

Profesor: no sabes cuánto "saca un cuchillo" y si no me ayudan su amiguita lo pagara

Rous: (si no asemos nada, Yuuki podría morir)

Profeso: ¿Qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Cuando creí que algo malo le pasaría a mi amiga algo extraño paso, el profeso se…

Lylian: se…

Karly: congelo…

Rous: Yuuki ¿está bien?

Yuuki: si, pero, ¿Cómo fue que el maestro se congelo?

Isabel: Rous fue lo mismo que nos paso a nosotras

Rous: si solo que esta vez fue el hielo

Yuuki: ¿ustedes saben algo que no nos quieren decir? Será mejor que hablen

Isabel: será mejor decírselos

Rous: está bien pero no aquí…

Mientras en otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí

Hombre: ¡idiota! Te advertí que esa chicas están protegido por esos malditos Dragones, por tu culpa perdimos la llave

Mujer: tranquilo, te dije que tendría un plan de respaldo, además nos ahorro la tares de juntar a las cinco

Hombre: ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Mujer: ya lo veras…. la tierra de los Dragones sera nuestra

* * *

><p><strong>Asta qui llego mi imaginación, pobre necesita vacaciones que dicen chicas ¿le doy vacaciones?<strong>

**bueno asta que esperemos la confirmación de nuestra jefas, tendrás que seguir trabajando XD **

**Bueno queria hacer la de los animales pero mi imaginacion me gano y como tengo personalidade que quieren salirse de mi mente, pues gano una llamada Mikio a ella le encanta los dragones y pues las otras esta enojada son sei en total a lo mejor se las presento en algún lado**

**Mikio: no es necesario presentárselo con migo vasta**

**yo: si las demás te escucharían me matarían a mi **

**Mikio: como quieras, después lo aras y listo ahora solo sube esto y ya a si me puedo ir a dormir **

**yo: nadie te pidió que hablara yo sola puedo escribir esto**

**Mikio: si claro ¬¬ bue me voy ****adiós**

**yo: si adiós... "suspirar"**

**que bueno que se fue... bueno eso es todo chau gracias y beso... **

**yo: !oye Mikio ¿donde rayos dejaste los documentos de mis demás historias?!**

**...**


	4. cap 3: conociendo la tiera de los Dragon

Capitulo 3: Conociendo la tierra de los Dragones.

En la tierra de los Dragones

Dimitri: Reina Rosalya...

Rosa: lo sé las elegidas por los chicas están siendo atacada por un enemigo inferior al que tenemos que lidiar aquí

Lehigh: creo que sería mejor adelantarnos a nuestros planes y hacer eso de inmediato

Jhoselyn: concuerdo con el Rey solo dígamelo Hermana y yo me encargo de decirle a los guardianes de que ya es hora de entregar la llave a su elegida

Rosalya: (suspirar) no hay opcional tiene que venir a este mundo y saber lo que ocurre... así que ve con los chico Jhoselyn y que entregue llave a ellas ya es hora de que conozcan a los Dragones de elemento

En el mundo de los humanos.

En casa de Rous.

Rous.

Rous: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?_ me encontraba en un lugar oscuro lleno de neblina sin nada a mi alrededor, me puse a caminar sin rumbos aparente, hasta que escucho un ruido de un trueno_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ a voltearme una nube se formo cerca la cual sale un enorme Dragón dorado como el oro que me miraba a los ojos.

Rous: ¿Quién eres?

Dragón: soy un Dragón del trueno, no puedo decirte mi nombre todavía solo vine para darte esto_ le tira la llave la cual es de oro solido

Rous: ¿una llave? Y ¿para qué es esta llave?_ cuando quise ver de nuevo al drago este desapareció al momento de que un fuerte rayo cayó cerca de mí el cual me asusto.

Rous: ¿Qué fue eso?_ estaba en mi cuarto sentada en mi cama, acaso abra sido un sueño_ ¿pero?_ me percate que en mi mano avía algo y cuando miro lo que estaba sujetando no lo podía creer_ pero, si es la llave que me dio ese Dragón…

(Alguien toca a su puesta)

Madre: Rous querida, ¿esta despierta?

Rous: si mama ¿Qué sucede?

Madre: tú amiga Isabel esta el teléfono

Rous: ¿Isabel? (agarra el teléfono), gracias mama, Isabel ¿Qué pasa?

(Conversación de por el teléfono)

Isabel: Rous, perdón que te allá levantado, pero tuve un extraño sueño con el drago rojo el cual me da una llave y al despertar veo que en mi mano esta esa llave de rubí

Rous: ¿Qué? Yo también solo que la mía es de oro

Isabel: esto ya se está volviendo extraño ahí que contarle todo a las chicas no sabemos si también tuvieron ese este sueño

Rous: si nos vemos en casa de Lylian, como aviamos quedado con las demás

Isabel: de acuerdo nos vemos allá (cuelga)

Rous: mama me voy a casa de Lylian

Mama: está bien, cuídate si hija

Rous: si mama, nos vemos después

Mama: espera no desayunaras

Rous: descuida Lylian me invito a desayunar en su casa

En algún lado de ahí en la tierra.

Señor: ¡ya estoy impaciente! ¡¿Cual es ese plan tuyo que tienes?!

Mujer: es simple las chicas solo tiene un límite en ese mundo, dejemos que los dragones le entreguen la llave y valla a ese mundo una vez que vuelva ahí atacama nosotros, una vez que tengamos esa llave todo estará de nuestro lado

Seños: me gusta, pero como nos apoderamos de sus llaves

Mujer: todo a su tiempo, ya lo veras, aremos todo lo necesario para que la tierra de los Dragones se nuestra…

En casa de Lylian.

Lylian: ¿Qué todos tuvimos el mismo sueño?_ se altero al ver que cada una de las chicas tenía una llave idéntica solo se diferenciaba por el materia compuesto

Rous: eso parece, tu llave es de zafiro, la mía es de oros, la de Isabel Rubí, la de Yuuki diamante y la de Karly esmeralda

Lylian: ¿Qué está pasando? Ya nos contaron lo que paso con ustedes pero aun así esto es confuso

Las cinco chicas se quedaron en silencio recordando lo que Rous e Isabel le avía dicho de lo que sabían

Flash back

En el sótano del instituto.

Rous: muy bien aquí estará bien ya que nadie viene aquí

Karly: entones cuéntenos lo que está pasando

Yuuki: si las dos está actuando raro

Lylian: dejen que hablen, ¿y bien? las escuchamos

Isabel: nosotras también bien a los Dragones solo que el que me miraba era un de color rojo como el rubí y a Rous uno dorado como el oro

Rous: y ese mismo día fuimos atacado a mi por el prometido de mi madre tenía un extraño frasco el cual tenía un liquido extraño y me hablo de eso Dragones según se, se llaman "Dragones de lo elemento"

Isabel: a mí me ataco una mujer extraña, ella me hablo de lo mismo y me dijo que eso Dragones nos eligió a nosotras dos y que avían otra tres que también vieron a eso Dragones

Rous: pero jamás creímos que las otras tres chicas fueran ustedes

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, ella también vieron a los dragones por lo tanto.

Lylian: muy bien las creemos

Yuuki: ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Karly: es verdad tenemos que sabe qué hacer

Rous: ahorra no tenemos tiempo que les parece si nos reunimos maña en casa de Lylian

Lylian: en mi casa ¿Por qué mi casa?

Isabel: entiendo Rous se refiere a que como en tu casa solo esta vos sola no tendremos problema de hablar más tranquilo ¿es así?

Rous: así es y en mi casa está el prometido de mi madre y el es peligroso ya que sabe de ello

Karly: ¿entones mañana en casa de Lylian?

Lylian: si no hay de otra, está bien maña venga a mi casa

Todas: ¡de acuerdo!

Fin del back

Yuuki: ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Por que ver Dragones y soñar con ello que nos dan una llave y que esta aparezca en nuestras manos al despertar es muy…

Karly: raro, ustedes no saben algo mas Isabel, Rous

Isabel: ahora que recuerdo, la mujer me dijo algo de, "si tengo a las cinco la puesta se abrirá y con ello me llevaran a la tierra de los dragones

Lylian: ¿Qué?

Rous: cierto, tú me avías dicho algo como eso

Yuuki: ¿Cómo lo asemos? Si ya estamos las cinco junta y no pasa nada

Lylian: ¿no será que la mujer no sabía lo que decía?

Rous: no lo creo, ya que el profesor también mencione sobre una llave_ mira detenidamente su llave de oro_ tengo una idea, ¿me pueden emprestar sus llave?

Isabel: ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Rous: solo es una idea

Isabel: está bien aquí está la mía_ se la da en la mano

Yuuki: aquí tienen_ le da en la mano

Karly: aquí está la mía

Lylian: toma…

Rous: entones veamos_ pone las llave en la mesa asiendo un circulo primero su llave de oro alado la de rubí, seguido de la de zafiro después la de esmeralda y por último la de diamantes_ ya esta

Lylian: ahora ¿Qué?

Rous: cada una pónganse frente de su llave por favor

Karly: está bien_ se pone enfrente de su llave

Yuuki: ok_ se pone en frente de su llave

Isabel: ¿está segura de esto Rous?

Rous: solo es una suposición, no estoy del todo segura

Isabel: está bien_ se pone enfrente de su llave_ confió en ti

Rous: gracias_ mira a Lylian_ ¿Lylian?

Lylian: está bien_ se pone enfrente de su llave

Rous: solo falto yo_ (Suspira)_ aquí voy_ (se pone enfrente de su llave pero no pasa nada)

Lylian: no pasa nada

Rous: eso parece

Karly: ¡esperen! Miren

Las llave de la mesa empezaron abrilla y esta se fueron volando asía la pared de ahí, al momento de encaja en la pared una puesta que parresia antigua de madera aparece frente a ellas.

Yuuki: ¿Qué paso?

Isabel: apareció una puerta de la nada

Lylian: ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria?

Rous: no lo sé, solo lo puse como estaban los dragones que aparecieron en el cielo

Karly: ¿a qué te refieres?

Rous: yo, note que los dragones estaban en circulo viendo a diferente dirección yo solo puse las llave como estaba los dragones en el cielo

Lylian: ¿por eso nos pediste las llaves?

Yuuki: ¿ahora qué? ¿Entramos o no?

Isabel: ¿Rous?

Rous: ahí que entrar y saber ¿por qué nosotras?

Isabel: iré contigo

Lylian: no irán solas

Karly: yo también voy

Yuuki: a mí no me dejaran aquí yo iré también

Rous: muy bien, ¡vamos todas!

Todas: ¡sí!

En la tierra de los dragones.

Dimitri: princesa…

Rosalya: lo sé, las chicas ya están aquí, solo espero que Castiel no se enfade por traerla a ella

Lehigh: se enfade o no tendrá la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a su hermana

Rosalya: yo solo espero que sea así, y que ella no comprenda del porque

Jhoselyn: Herma, ¿ahora qué?

Rosalya: dejemos que ella exploren un poco el lugar, después les hablaremos de nuestro problema y el por qué las involucramos a ellas con su debido tiempo

Jhoselyn: de acuerdo

Mientas en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí

Rous.

Cruzamos la puerta de madera y aparecimos en un lugar asombroso.

Karly: ¿dónde estamos?

Yuuki: más bien ¿qué es este lugar?

Lylian: ¿y por qué llagamos aquí?

Isabel: Rous ¿esto es?

Rous: eso parece, ¡estamos en la tierra de los dragones!

Todas: ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien hasta aquí llegamos y ahora<strong>

**Mikio: solo sube esto y ya**

**Yo: no se por qué sales si a ti no te gusta hablar con las lectora**

**Mikio: solo me gusta escribir y ya**

**Yo-. Mira yo puedo hacer esto solo**

**Mikio: lo dudo**

**Yo avece no te soporto**

**Mikio: De acuerdo te ayudare con los aludo ¿contenta?**

**Yo- mucho muy bien como decía los aludos**

**Black Ross: ya tendrá tiempo para insultar a Castiel**

**Mikio: yo lo hago siempre, pero alguien que no quiero nombrar está loca por el por lo que no me deja**

**Yo: oye eso no es verdad (se pone roja)**

**Mikio: claro que si**

**Yo: solo sigamos con esto.**

**Anti456: cómo ves no sos la única que habla sola lo bueno es que vos tienes dos personalidad yo tengo 6 con las cuales tengo que lidiar**

**Mikio: te oí**

**Yo: me alegro**

**Isa96magica: le prohibí vacacione a mi cerebro y ahora está en huelga jajja**

**Mikio: tú nunca usas tu cerebro**

**Yo: solo cállate**

**Yuui Kuroyume: de dada, tu ficha me gusto para Lysandro y también te mando besos desde la luna**

**Mikio: enserio las escritora son todas locas**

**Yo: bienvenido al club tú también eres una escritora**

**Mikio: tchs…**

**Yo: parece que no le gusto lo que dije**

**Yuckari**

**Mikio: gracias sé que soy buena con mis palabras y…**

**Yo: ya cállate se refiere a tu imaginación no a ti tonta**

**Mikio: porque no me dejas ser yo misma**

**Yo: porque si te dejo me causaría problemas, como seguía**

**Yuckari: descuida en el siguiente conocerán a sus chico sean paciente si**

**.yui21: gracias te lo agradezco mucho**

**Mikio: ya está ya saludaste a todos ahora sube este capítulo que Miu se esta impacientando por salir**

**Yo: prefiero a ella antes que a ti, Miu en mi otra conciencia ella se encarga de fanfic de "los ojos de los animales" quizás lo suba hoy**

**Mikio: ya deja eso que me quiero ir antes de que aparezca esa lunática**

**Mui: me hablaban**

**Mikio: ¡no está aquí!**

**Yo: Mui quiere mucho a Mikio, pero ella… digamos que ahora esta corriendo por su integridad física bueno nos vemos pronto… ¡ustedes dos ya quédense quieta!**


	5. cap 4: el reencuentro de un Dragon

**Hola a todas las lectoras, le eh traído un capitulo nuevo de este fic, estoy de vacaciones pero mi imaginación y mi mente siguen su corzo.**

**Quería actualizar el de las elegidas pero olvide algunos documento en la computadora de mi casa por eso lo actualizare una ve vuelva. Pero subiré más de un cap, ya que a pesar de que no traje el documento conmigo mi mente ase aun las historias.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir disfruten del fic XD**

* * *

><p>Rous.<p>

Cruzamos esa puerta antigua de madera, y lo que vimos fue algo hermoso el paisaje era único como sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Isabel: Rous ¿crees que estemos?

Rous: si, estamos en la tierra de los Dragones

Lylian: ¿porque estas tan segura?

Karly: miren esas flores de ahí parecen de oro

Yuuki: ¿si esta es la tierra de los Dragones? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Isabel: pues podemos... haaaaaa!

Rous: Isabel!

Yuuki: Rous ¿qué paso?

Rous: Isabel callo por a ese posos

Karly: no se la puede ver

Rous: ahi que busca la forma de encontrar a Isabel

Yuuki: ¿PERO COMO HACEMOS ESO? No conocemos este lugar

Lylian: miren hay alguien ahí podemos preguntar

Las chicas se miraron no tenían de otra si querían encontrar a su amiga.

Karly: ahí que ir hasta allá

Rous.

Nos acercamos a esa joven chica para poder encontrar a Isabel, solo espero que nos pueda ayudar.

Karly: disculpa…

-eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?

Karly: sí, soy Karly y ellas son mis amigas Rous, Yuuki y Lylian

-hola yo soy Bastet Kane

Lylian: mira estamos buscando a nuestra amiga

Yuuki: si la perdimos y como no sabemos nada de este lugar ¿nos puede ayudar a encontrarla?

Kane: ¿Cómo la perdieron?

Rous: callo en ese agujero al momento de llegar y desde ahí no sabemos dónde…

Kane: que mal ese agujero conecta al territorio del fuego.

Las cuatro: ¿territorio del fuego?

Kane: si y quien lo cuida no es muy amigable que digamos

Yuuki: ahora que hacemos?

Rous: ahí que ir yo no pienso dejar sola a Isabel

Lylian: es verdad hay que ir por ella

Karly: Kane: ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Kane: bueno yo no puedo pero mi maestro creo que si

Rous: en serio, llévanos con él por favor

Kane: ok, vámonos

Mientras en otra parte.

Isabel: ah! (Seguía cayendo) ahí eso dolió! (Hasta que llego al piso) dónde estoy? (Mirando a su alrededor) no puede ser, si es el paisaje que vi!

Por fin llegas…._ se escuchó una vos de tras de ella

Isabel: eh? (me di la vuelta y pude ve a un joven como de 18 años de pelo rojo pero estaba de espaldas a mi) ¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?

- soy el que te dio la llave de rubí

Isabel: ¿eres el dragón rojo de mi sueño?

-asi es- (se da la vuelta) soy Castiel el dragón del juego

Isabel:¿dijiste Castiel? (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se parece tanto al hermano de Rous e incluso tiene el mismo nombre de él?)

Castiel: aparte de tabla sorda, no puedo creer que esos ancianos creen que chicas sean de mucha ayuda en momentos como esto

Isabel: ¿tabla? Oye yo no pedí que me trajeras acá o me des una maldita llave, además no tengo tiempo que perder tengo que buscar a mis amigas (al tratar de levantarme porque aún seguía en el suelo siento un dolor agudo en mi tobillo izquierdo, al parecer me lo fracture) maldición!

Castiel: ¿está bien? (se acercó a la chica asta estar cara a cara)

Isabel: si solo que… (Por qué me apeno tanto por tenerlo cerca, además ciento que esto yo lo viví)

Castiel: si te duele solo dilo (le toca el tobillo) Sí que te diste un buen golpe, te llevare a que te curen ese tobillo (la carga en sus hombros)

Isabel gra-gracias…

Castiel: ni me la des…

Isabel: (aun siento que esto ya lo eh vivido pero ¿por qué?)

Flash back.

Hace algunos años atrás dos niñas se encontraban jugando en el parque, pero una de ellas se hirió el tobillo.

Rous: Isabel ¿te encuentras bien?

Isabel: si solo que no puedo caminar Rous me duele mucho

Rous: quiero ayudarte, pero…

-Rous ¿Qué ocurre?

Rous: hermano mayor Isabel se lastimo el tobillo y no puede caminar

-a ver, (se agacho a la altura de la niña) ¿te duele?

Isabel: no-no me duele…

-(suspirar) si te duele solo dilo no es bueno guardarse todo

Isabel: me duele muncho (se puso a llorar)

Rous: Isabel no llores, por favor… (También quería llorar por ver a su amiga en ese estado)

-descuida, niña, te ayudare a que este bien, y así no lloraras, ven (la carga en sus hombros)

Rous: Hermano, pareces un príncipe cargando a su princesa

-jajaja ¿tú crees? Entonces ¿Isabel seria mi linda princesa?

Rous: sí que Isabel sea tu princesa, y así ella y yo seriamos hermanas

Isabel: Rous! No digas eso… por cierto gracias por ayudarme

-jajaja ni me las des…

Fin del flash back.

Isabel: (por qué me acorde de eso)

Castiel: oye aun te duele el tobillo…

Isabel: si, solo un poco

Castiel: descuida ya casi llegamos con un amigo él te curara ese tobillo

Devuelta con las chicas.

Kane: aquí está, Nathaniel!

Rous: (vi a un joven de cabello rubio y se me hacía familiar por alguna razón)

-Kane ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me grites?

Kane: de acuerdo, de acuerdo mira encontré a estas chicas

-¿chicas? (cuando mire a las chicas que Kane avía traído, me quedo como piedra, la chica que elegí ya estaba frente a mi) Rous por fin llegaste…

Rous: espera ¿te conozco?

-soy Nathaniel, el dragón del trueno, yo te di la llave de oro para venir a este mundo

Rous: ¿tú eres el dragón que vi en mi sueño?

Nath: si, así es y qué bueno que ya esté aquí junto a tus amigas y… espera falta una si no están todas no podrían a ver cruzado la puerta

Kane: Nath, de eso quiera hablarte una de sus amigas se perdió y creo que está en la fona del fuego

Nath: ya veo, tratare de comunicarme con el idiota (sacas un collar con un dije de un dragón de oro) oye idiota contesta..

Castiel: ¿Qué quieres imbécil? ahora estoy ocupado, estoy con una chica que acaba de llegar y al parecer se torció un tobillo

Lylian: ¿Isabel? Debe de ser Isabel

Karly: ahí que ir por ella

Yuuki: Rous tenemos ¿Qué te ocurre Rous?

Rous: esa vos… no puede ser de él…

Lylian: Rous ¿Qué ocurre?

Rous: no, nada estoy… bien…

Nath: dónde están?

Castiel: lo llevo con Alexi y su aprendiz para que le cure el tobillo

Nath: de acuerdo nos veremos allá

Castiel: si como sea…

Nath: muy bien su amiga estará bien solo hay que ir al territorio del agua

Karly: ok vamos

Lylian: Rous ¿enserio estas bien?

Rous: si descuida (solo espero que mis sospechas no sean siertas)

Llegamos a una zona la cual Nathaniel y Kane dijeron que eran la zona del agua.

El paisaje era hermoso todo era de una hermosa gema agua marine cerca de un hermoso rio. cristalino

Nath: aquí es, Alexi

Sasha: Nathaniel, Kane hola

Kane: hola!

Kane: hola Sasha, chicas ella es Sasha García la aprendiz de Alexi el dragón del agua, Sasha ellas son las chicas que vienen del mundo de abajo Yuuki, Karly, Lylian y Rous

Todas: Hola!

Kane: Sasha vino el dragón del fuego junto a una chica?

Sasha: si al parecer se torció un tobillo y Alexi la está curado, sabes él no la a dejado ni un segundo a sola

Kane: enserio? Quién lo diría

Lylian: oigan ¿Dónde está nuestra amiga?

Yuuki: es verdad estamos preocupadas por ella

Karly: solo digan donde esta

Sasha: está adentro

Rous: vamos chicas!

Las cuatro entraron a la cabaña la cual vieron a un joven de pelo celeste y ojos rosa, junto a Isabel.

Isabel: chicas!

Rous: Isabel! Fue a abrazar a su amiga, que bueno que está bien

Isabel: tu siempre preocupándote por mi

Lylian: sabes que ella te considera como una hermana

Karly: cierto no sabes lo preocupada que estaba

Yuuki: todas lo estábamos

Kane: así que tú eres Isabel

Isabel: si y tú eres?

Kane: a perdón me llamo Kane es un placer conocerte

Isabel el placer es mío

Kane: oye Alexi, ¿Dónde está el malhumorado?

Alexi: le dije que saliera un rato pero entra y sale como perro esperando a su dueño

-oye te oí,(entra a la cabaña como si nada) ya curaste a la tabla (al ver a la chica de pelo marrón se quedó sorprendido) Rous?

Rous: (al estar con Isabel un chico entro a la cabaña y al verlo no pude creer lo que vi, vi a …) no puede ser… ¿Hermano?


	6. Cap 5: El pasado de un Dragón parte 1

**muy bien estoy avanzando demasiado con este es que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza así que disfrútenlo XD**

* * *

><p>El pasado de un dragón parte 1<p>

Rous.

No puede ser ahí, justo frete de mí se encontraba mi hermano, mi hermano al cual lo creí perdido esta… no… No puede ser…

Castiel: Rous eres tú?! ¡¿Qué se supones que haces aquí?!

Rous: ¿hermano? No… tu… no puede ser tu… tú no eres… no puedes ser mi hermano (se va corriendo)

Castiel: Rous!

Nath: no Castiel

Castiel: déjame infeliz necesito hablar con ella

Nath: no, solo empeoraras las cosas

Castiel: pero…

Isabel: él tiene razón, cuando quiera hablar hablara no te preocupes la conozco a mi amiga y sé que todo esto solo fue

Lylian: una fuerte impresión no es así

Karly: entonces que ¿la dejamos sola?

Yuuki: pero ¿no será peligroso? Es decir ella no conoce este lugar

Nath: descuida yo iré con ella mientras tu (apuntando a Castiel) lleva a las chicas al castillo

Castiel: muy bien esa maldita reina me debe una explicación del por qué mi hermana se encuentra aquí

Alexi: Armin ya me conto que los demás ya se encuentra ahí solo faltamos nosotros, así que no tarde Nathaniel

Nath: descuida no tardar

Isabel: solo dale su tiempo y no la presione si…

Castiel: más te vale idiota no hacerle nada a mi hermana

Nath: quien diría que fueras un cuida cretino

Castiel: no soy cuida soy precavido

Nath: como sea me voy

Castiel: nosotros también, puedes caminar tabla

Isabel: ya te dije que no soy una tabla pero si puedo camina

Castiel: ok andando

Mientras con Rous.

Rous.

Cori lo mas rápido posible y llegue a una cascada, me senté junto ahí mientras lloraba como nunca lo había echo en mi vida, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que llore así.

NATH: te encuentra bien

Rous: no, como voy a estar bien, mi hermano el cual creí desaparecido, se encuentra aquí, es decir todo este tiempo siempre estuvo aquí. Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí, tenía 5 y el 8 nos llevamos 3 años de diferencia, mis padres nunca fueron de darme mucha atención y al parecer mis tío también le asían lo mismo a mis primos.

Flas back.

Rous: mama, mira mi nota de dibujo (mostrándole un dibujo)

-ahora no hija, mama está ablando por teléfono)

Rous: papa mira mi dibujo

_ahora no cielo, querida ¿viste mis documento?

Rous: (mirando su dibujo) siempre están ocupados… (Me dirigí a mi recamara ahí estaré bien con todos mis juguetes, por lo menos ellos si me escuchan)

Mientas jugaba, mama toco la puerta y entra en mi recamara.

-hija baja quiero presentarte a alguien

Rous: está bien mama

Le hice caso a mi mama, ya que estaba más que segura que en unos minutos ellos se olvidaran que éxito, al bajar al salón veo a una pareja junto a un niño de unos dos o tres años mayor que yo, su pelo era de color negro, pero sus ojos me llamaban la atención ya que eran de un color grisáceo.

_Rous hija ella es mi hermana y su marido y el niño que está con ellos es su hijo Castiel

Rous: ho-hola

Castiel: Hola

-muy bien porque no llevas a tu primo al patio y juegan los dos, mientras los adulto conversamos

Mi madre se fue junto con mi padre y mis tíos al living yo me quede en el gran salón con mi supuesto primo.

Rous: quieres ir al patio?

Castiel: como sea, pero no pienso jugar a las casitas ni a las muñecas me oiste niña

Rous: ¿tú no tienes hermanos?

Castiel: no, soy hijo único y ¿tu?

Rous: también y si jugamos a los hermanos

Castiel: ese juego ni existe tú lo inventaste

Rous: bueno, yo no tengo hermanos y mis padres trabajan mucho por lo que siempre estoy sola en casa, pero siempre quise un hermano mayos el cual me cuide y me quiera (me pue triste ya que es la primera vez que le cuento de esto a alguien)

Castiel: rayos! Está bien pero no llores

Rous: en serio?

Castiel: si, pero como el hermano mayos me aras caso de acuerdo

Rous: si…

Me pue muy contenta, Salí al patio a jugar con mi hermano mayor lo pasamos bien junto hasta que mis tío dieron por hecho que ya era hora de que se vallan a la casa, claro me entristecí ya que me encontraría sola otra vez.

Castiel: mama puedo venir a jugar con Rous otra ves?

-bueno no se ¿tú que dices hermana?

-claro, no tengo ni un problema además nosotros no estaremos y me aria mucho bien que alguien quede con mi hija

-está bien, Cassy puedes quedarte hoy a dormir si quieres

Castiel: no me digas Cassy! Pero si me gustaría quedarme

Rous: si no estaré sola

Mi primo, se quedó conmigo nos quedamos todas la noche en vela viendo películas, como el quería ver la de terror vimos esa, yo me moría de miedo pero él me abraso y me dijo "recuerda soy tu hermano ahora y yo nunca te dejare sola" eso me eso dejar de tener mido

Los días pasaron mi hermano mayos siempre venía a visitarme todos los días y cuando empecé a ir al colegio me emocione al saber que era el mismo que el acudía mi hermano.

Ese mismo día que empecé a ir al colegio conocí a Isabel mi mejor amiga.

Fin del flash back.

Rous: tu no entiendes, el juro que jamás me dejaría sola como el hermano mayor y lo cumplió hasta los 12 años de mi vida y sin decir nada desapareció de mi vida

Nath: mira yo no estoy a favor de ese idiota, pero hay un porque del que él y todos nosotros estamos aquí solo escucha quieres

Rous: no sé qué hacer…

Mientras en el castillo.

Castiel: quiero que me des una maldita explicación! ¿Por qué mi hermana se encuentra aquí?

Lys: Castiel por favor tranquilízate

Lehigh: es verdad, gritar no te resolverá nada

Castiel: está bien pero quiero que me lo digas

Isabel: espera, primero dinos cómo fue que llegaste aquí? Digo como hermano de Rous cómo pudiste dejarla a si nada más sabiendo que tú eras muy importante para ella

Castiel: no tengo tiempo para eso

Joselyn: Castiel, no hables así, sería mejor que le explicaras a las chicas, que todos les digan cómo fue que llegaron aquí, pero primero tu Castiel y así te diremos porque tu hermana fue traída aquí

Castiel: está bien, yo cuando tenía 8 años conocí a Rous y ese mismo día prometí que jamás la dejaría como su hermano mayor.

Flash back.

Castiel.

Mis padres nunca me ponen atención y hoy me llevaran a la casa de la supuesta hermana de mi madre hay conocí una niña de uno años menor que yo su cabello era largo y de color marrón y sus ojos eran muy lindo de un color verde claro, una vez que los adultos nos presentaron como primos ellos se fueron y nos dejaron solos, al principio creí que eran como esas niñas mimadas pero me lleve una sorpresa al saber que ella era igual a mí, mis tíos no le daban la atención que necesitaba y que ella era hija única como yo, asedie a jugar su juego del hermano mayor, pero yo no jugaba quería protegerla ya que se veía en sus ojos que era una muy buena niña de muy buen corazón.

Mi madre al ver que nos llevábamos bien me dejo quedarme en su casa esa noche, la convencí de ver una película de terror, pero ella se asustó de inmediato, no quería que llorara por lo que la abrase y le jure en ese momento que siempre estaría con ella pase lo que pase como su hermano mayor jamás la dejaría sola.

Así lo ice siempre la iba a visitar todos los días a su casa, hasta que un día mi madre me dijo que ella fue inscrita en el mismo colegio que el mío, me puse bien y ahí la defendería de cualquier chico que la molestara.

Cuando comenzó a ir al colegio en su primer día se izó una amiga de nombre Isabel, al parecer la niña era muy buena y simpática y a diferencia de los demás ella al parecer no me tenía miedo como todos los demás niños.

Los años pasaron y mi laso de hermano con Rous fue creciendo junto a nosotros, al igual que su amistad con Isabel.

Una vez que cumplí los 15 empecé a hi a otra escuela, al ser mayor que ella no podía ir junto pero igual la cuidaba.

Yo tuve que ir a un nuevo colegio, pero igual seguía cuidando a mi hermana, pero una tarde cuando me fui comprarle un regalo a Rous por su cumpleaños algo raro paso, el cielo se torneo gris, el viento empezó a soplar fuerte, cuando veo al cielo, veo la cabeza de un drago de color rojo como el rubí, sentía que me observaba quería verlo a los ojo pero algo dentro mío me decía que lo no haga, gran error al ir contra mis instinto y verlo a los ojo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el dragos abrió más grandes sus ojos y desapareció, pero del cielo callo una llave echa de rubí puro, cuando quise creer que nada más raro me podía pasar una puerta de rubí apares frente mío y una bola de fuego me atrapa y me arrastra y me lleva al como así nombrado mundo de los Dragones, y desde ahí ya no pude volver a mi hogar.

Fin del flash back.

Castiel: y eso fue lo que paso, y lo mismo le paso a Lysandro y todos los que ahora son nombrados dragones de los elementos acepto las niñas de ahí que se le conoce como discípulas

Lylian: espera, porque ustedes fueron traídos aquí con puertas individuales y a nosotras nos trajo a todas por una puerta de madera?

Rosalya: eso se los contare yo

Karly: y tu eres?

Rosalya: soy Rosalya reina de los Dragones y ella es mi hermana la princesa Josely, les diré ustedes al ver a los Dragones tenían la sensación de querer ver directo los ojos a los dragones pero no lo hicieron, como su instinto se los recomendaba, mientras que ellos al ver a los dragones si lo hicieron

Yuuki: que tiene que ver con verlos a los ojos o nos?

Rosalya: un dragón no puede abandonar su puesto como el guardián de un elemento, solo lo ase si alguien ocupa su lugar y eso es viéndolo directo a los ojos mientras este está en su forma de dragón y ellos al verlos a los ojos…

Isabel: aceptaron ocupar su lugar…

Castiel: así es, por eso nos trajeron aquí, sin saber nadad de nada, y como guardianes no podemos volver a la tierra nunca más.

Isabel: por eso desapareciste sim decir nada?

Castiel: si, así es, ahora no sé cómo…? Por qué Rous esta aquí ya conté lo mío ahora dime porque mi hermana está aquí?

Rosalya: de acuerdo les diré porque están aquí y no solo tu hermana sino del porque ustedes cinco chicas fueron traídos hasta aquí

Mientras en el territorio del oro.

Rous: ¿entonces tú viste el dragón del trueno a los ojos? ¿y por eso está aquí?

Nath: algo así, se supone que cuando un humano ve directo a los ojos a un dragón ocupas su lugar como el guardián de dicho elemento y territorio y como yo lo vi a los ojos fue como firmar un contrato, y por eso son enviados aquí de inmediato y prohibidos volver al mundo de los humanos

Rous: ¿entonces a mi hermano? ¿él también lo vio a los ojos y por eso desapareció?

Nath: bueno, si así fue

Rous: tengo otra duda, ¿Por qué ustedes y por qué nosotras fuimos traídos hasta aquí?

Nath: bueno, veras, en este reinos los dragones son muy escaso los únicos Dragones puros son muy jóvenes y los que somos los guardianes somos como híbridos, es decir mitad humano y mitad dragón, y como tal no tenemos el don de la inmortalidad, al igual que los antiguos dragones o como muchos los llaman los ancianos, ellos si erran descendiente directo, pero siempre cada 10 años se elige 5 humanos que nos puedan ayudar

Rous: ayudar a qué?

Nath: bueno, el humano que elegimos debe de tener un corazón puro, noble y de buena fe es decir un humano limpio de mente y de espíritu y todos los que estamos aquí incluido tu idiota hermano lo somos incluso tus amigas y tu Rous

Rous: pero, no creo que sea eso nomas tú me ocultas algo ¿verdad?

Nath: bueno veras…

En el castillo.

Yuuki: entonces, solo porque tenemos un corazón y mente poro estamos aquí? Y no se supones que eso se hace cada 10 años? Porque si se saca la cuenta solo pasaron 3 años

Rosa: bueno, lo que pasa es que…

Joselyn: ahí que decirles

Isabel: decirnos que?

Rosalya: este mundo sufre una crisis, el dragón oscuro despertó de su sueño y si no lo detenemos este mundo como el de ustedes desaparecerá para siempre….

* * *

><p><strong>Ya esta y estoy por terminar el siguiente capitulo :P <strong>


End file.
